MAC: Master And Commander
by Znicz
Summary: Max goes to visit Fang after a whole 2 years of being apart, but finds out that things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: I'm a huge fan of FangxMax…but I thought this would be fun. This is my first Maximum Ride fic ever so R&R!_

**disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or its characters, but I do own Mac.**

**Chapter 1**___Max P.O.V_

I paced back and forth in the woods that surrounded the small brick house. What the hell was I gonna say? _Hey, Fang, it's Max. I was just in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by and say hi. By the way, is there any chance that you still love me?_ **No.** I paced more and chastised myself for making such a big deal out of this. It was just Fang. The same Fang that I spent most of my life with. The same Fang that I haven't seen in two years. He was probably still the same for the most part, nothing to worry about. I could handle this.

I took in a deep breath and tried to silence all of the doubts that bounced around my skull. I tried to calm my nerves as I walked up to the front door of the brick house. Before I could even begin to work up the nerve to knock on the door it swung open, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. I automatically recognized Fang by his dark hair and eyes. He hadn't changed much besides getting a bit taller. His features seemed a little older. I took in every detail of him. He seemed healthy and clean and his hair was much shorter than I remembered it being, only going down to the collar of his black sweatshirt that he wore with a pair of faded gray jeans. When our eyes finally met, I was left breathless.

"Max?" Fang questioned tentatively.

"Hey, Fang." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Fang stepped to the side.

"Come in," he said. He motioned for me to enter and as soon as I stepped into the house I smelled the scent of freshly baked cookies. My stomach grumbled and I saw Fang glance at me from over his shoulder as he locked the front door. "Want something to eat?"

"Uhh..yeah, thanks."

"You can sit down over there if you want." He pointed to a round wooden table that was surrounded by four chairs and I walked over to it and sat down in the chair by the wall that faced him. Fang got to work on putting snack items together in a plate for me. I watched as Fang filled the plate with Oreo cookies, a muffin, and a bag of hot Cheetos. When he finished he put the plate down in front of me and sat across from me at the table.

"Thanks," I said before reaching for an Oreo and starting to dig in. Fang just nodded in response and looked behind him at the entrance to the family room. I followed his gaze but saw nothing there but a black couch and a small bookshelf. When he turned back toward me I quickly looked down at the plate.

"What's new?" he asked casually. I began to fill him in on Angel's latest plans to take my place, but a figure appeared in the entrance behind him, causing me to stop. Fang looked behind him and smiled. "You're awake," he said as he stood up. The unknown person walked up to him and they embraced eachother in a way that I'd never seen Fang do before… not even to me.

"The cookies done?" A girlish voice asked him. The figure turned around and I saw red hair from over Fang's shoulder. It wasn't red like Iggy's hair, it was flaming red.

"Yep," Fang said in response. The figure stepped away from him and toward the baking pan on top of the stove and that's when I realized that it was a girl. Her long red hair cascaded down her back and stopped midway. Everything about her screamed the word fragile. All of her was small and dainty save the large balloon protruding where her stomach was supposed to be.

"Ahem," I said, reminding Fang that I was here. I caught the attention of both him and the girl. The girl looked at me and cocked her head to one side the way a confused dog would.

"Do I know her?" the redhead asked before reaching for a freshly baked cookie.

"Sorta," Fang said, "but you've never actually met."

"Uh huh," the girl said absentmindedly as she took a small dish from the cabinet and began to pile cookies onto it. When she finished she made her way toward us and Fang put an arm around her waist.

"Max, this is Mac," he said, motioning to the ginger. "Mac, this is Max."

"Max?" she asked "like Maximum Ride?"

"Yep, that's her," Fang said. Mac immediately perked up a bit and put her dish of cookies down onto the table. She smiled and extended an arm toward me.

"Nice to meet you," Mac said cheerfully. "Fang told me a lot about you." I put my arm out toward her and she took my hand and shook it firmly.

"Really?" I asked "Fang told me nothing about you." When I pulled my hand away forcefully she smiled and placed a hand on her swollen belly before taking another chocolate chip cookie. I gave Fang my best _who the heck is this girl_ face and he just beamed at me and took her hand. It seemed like I wasn't getting any answers to the questions in my head so I decided to voice them. "And..what are you to Fang exactly?" I asked.

The next two words that came out of her mouth would almost make my heart stop.

"His wife." Suddenly I felt and extreme hatred for this girl. A fresh pot of rage began to boil in the pit of my stomach but I tried to suppress it.

"His _wife_?" I asked. Fang nodded and looked at me somewhat apologetically. "How long has this been happening?"

"Almost a year," Mac said. She sat down in the seat that Fang was sitting in before and ate her cookies. Fang sat down next to her and put a hand on her leg.

"I see." I sighed and yanked the bag of Cheetos open. Fang noticed that I was upset and he shook his head and looked back at his wife. He knew.

"Stay for dinner?" Mac asked me. She spoke just like Fang, with incomplete sentences. _'A match made in heaven.'_

"Nah," I said "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"It's no trouble," Mac responded without looking at me.

"She made extra food for you and everything," Fang said. "Please stay?" The pleading look in his eyes made me want to say yes, but then it hit me.

"What do you mean she already made extra food for me?"

"I knew you were coming," Mac said. That was enough to make me almost choke on a Cheeto (which would have been bad because they're HOT). I coughed and sputtered and my eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean you **knew** I was coming?" My hand balled into a fist and I was about ready to punch her lights out but Fang quickly stood up for her.

"She's psychic, Max." I paused and my fist unclenched. I calmed down a bit then.

"Oh…." I felt my face turn red a bit and I began to feel like an idiot.

Mac looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're staying for dinner."

_a/n: So yea, that was chapter 1. I wanted to end it differently but that would have changed the whole part of the next chapter. Reviews would be LOVELY! __ Thank you in advance to those who do review. I'll try to update as much as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So here's what ended up happening… I stayed for dinner. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but when I opened my mouth to say "no" instead what came out was "sure, why not?" It turns out that I showed up two hours too early for dinner, so we tried to think of a way to pass the time.

"Want a tour of the house?" Fang asked when I turned down a really lame looking board game.

"Alright, that sounds cool," I said. We all stood and Mac led the way, showing me everything including the two small guest rooms, the two bathrooms and the bedroom that she shared with Fang. It hurt to know that they were married, but what she would show me next would hurt even worse.

We walked down the hall for a bit until we reached the next door. Mac opened it and stepped into the room and Fang motioned for me to enter and followed behind me when I did. When I looked around the large room a pile of teddy bears automatically caught my eye, along with the crib in the corner and the half-finished Winnie the Pooh mural on the wall.

"What is this room?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Nursery," Mac said from her spot by the crib. She was gently fiddling with the lace edge of one of the pillows from the crib.

"Should be done by next week," Fang said. "Just in time for the baby to come."

"Baby?" I asked nobody in particular. My eyes moved to Mac's bulging stomach and she rested a hand on it.

"Yeah," Fang said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "She's pregnant."

"Obviously," Mac said. She looked down and frowned. She started leaning over some and Fang held on to her. "Can't see my toes anymore…" she commented. Fang chuckled softly. "I'm fat." Fang pulled her close against him and whispered soft words to her, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too focused on trying to breathe and stuff. The room suddenly began to heat up and I started to lose my balance. Fang looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Then everything went dark.

OOO

I opened my eyes and sat up. The room I was in was dark and the shades were closed. I looked around me, trying to see where I was. A shuffling sound came from the far right corner of the room and it caught my attention. Mac stood up from the chair by the window.

"You're awake," she said. A dim light turned on and I could see her clearly now. The red hair that once hung down her back was now up in a sloppy bun at the back of her head. "You okay?" I nodded because I knew my throat was too dry to answer. "There's water right there," she said, as if she was reading my mind.

"She is reading your mind, Max." I jumped when the Voice in my head spoke to me suddenly. _Oh look, you're back._ I picked up the glass cup on the bed side table and started to chug the water.

"Thank you," I said when I had finished. She shrugged and looked down at her hands. She looked sort of lost, like a child who couldn't find her mom. It sorta made me feel bad for her though I don't know why. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Where's Fang?"

"I…uh… he's in the shower." She looked up and her dark green eyes met mine for a moment before quickly looking away. It was silent for a while as I thought of something to talk about. Before anything could come to mind she spoke. "Can I see your wings? I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Okay. " I stood up and stretched a bit before spreading my wings. Mac smiled and suddenly a pair of black wings unfolded from her back. They weren't as large as mine, but that was probably because she was shorter and more petite. She smiled and folded her wings again and did the same minus the smiling part. There was the squeaking sound of a door opening and some footsteps coming from the hallway and suddenly Fang appeared in the doorway. He smiled at me and I sorta smiled back.

"Not torturin' ya is she?" he asked.

"Who? Mac? No," I said. Somehow I was actually starting to like her despite the fact that she married the one person I loved most in the world. Mac, who was now standing next to her husband, gave me a somewhat apologetic look and I shrugged.

"Ready for dinner?" Mac asked us both.

"Yeah," I said "I'm starved."

"Come on." We all left the guestroom and Fang and I took our seats at the table while Mac brought the food over. She put the separate containers at the center of the table and sat down. Fang was the first to start filling his plate with food and I followed suit. After Mac saw that we were both taken care of she got her food and started eating. Mac was an amazing cook, even better than Iggy (though I'd never tell him that). Steak, mashed potatoes, and broccoli never tasted so good. We each had fourths before we got full. During dinner we made small talk about the weather in Richmond and the flock back at home. Mac seemed interested in them and she asked a lot of questions. I was a little suspicious but she looked innocent and she even pointed out the fact that they were her husband's family and she had never met them.

"I think they'd be interested in meeting you," I told Mac. "They'd want to see you too, Fang."

"We should visit," Fang said.

"Can we?" Mac asked "Can we please?"

"Maybe," was his only response.

"Please? Max will spend the night and we can leave with her tomorrow." I almost coked on the juice I was drinking.

"What?" I said in the midst of my coughing fit. "I never said I would spend the night."

"But you will," Mac said. "Please?" I tried to say no, but once again the wrong word came out.

"Sure." _What the hell?_

"Stay, Max," the Voice said. "This is important." _And how is where I stay for the night important? _I asked my inner voice. "What's important is that Mac meets the flock," the Voice responded. "She'll help save your lives someday."

_a/n: So this is where things start to get interesting. Hopefully I did okay with this chapter. I was a little tired when I was typing this so I apologize for any mistakes I might have made. Let me know how I did. REVIEW!_


End file.
